My Heart Is Yours
by we'rejustlikeklaine
Summary: Klaine Fic : Hope you like it. My first try!


He ran as fast as he could; all that the younger boy wanted was to get away from Dalton Academy. It was too much. The students were too nice; Blain had taken him under his wing, yet Kurt still felt alone. He knew the older boy just wanted to be friends—never anything more. He couldn't stand it. At this point, he just wanted to go back to McKinley; he wanted to be back in New Directions. He didn't care if he got slushied every day; he couldn't stand one more minute at Dalton.

But Blaine was right on his heels, chasing Kurt, begging him to stay at Dalton. "Kurt!" Blaine screamed, "You can't leave me."

Kurt turned right around, surprising the older boy. "_Why?"_

"I need you here. With me," Blaine replied, after a moment's hesitation.

"You don't need me, Blaine!" Kurt shouted, "You have all the guys at Dalton! And you've got the freaking GAP cashier."

"Kurt.."

The younger boy turned and started sprinting again, tears coming to his eyes. He _loved_ Blaine. He didn't want to hurt him. But Dalton Academy was just too much for him. He was the poorest boy at the all-male school, so, even though he wasn't made fun of for his sexuality any longer, he could still see the prejudice in their eyes. He was still the different one.

As the younger boy cried, his eyes blurred, he could no longer see where he was going, nor did he care. But, Kurt had tuned out any sounds from around him, so he didn't hear the older boy shriek to him about the stairs that were a few feet away.

The weightlessness seemed to last forever, but then he felt his face smash against the cool concrete. Kurt felt the skin of his right cheek break, his brow bone bruise, and he heard the thin fabric of his trousers rip at the knee.

The tears came faster now, stinging as they hit the scrape on his cheek. He heard the older boy's footsteps getting louder as he came near. Kurt tried to site up, but he couldn't. His head felt as light as a cloud, so he laid there on the hard sidewalk; he was helpless.

"Kurt! _Kurt!_ Are you all right?" Blaine shrieked.

"'M fine.." the younger boy mumbled, his face pressed into the ground.

"You're bleeding!" Blaine said, softer than before, rolling Kurt over.

"Don' touch me," Kurt muttered, almost incoherently, trying to roll back over onto his stomach. He finally came to realize that his fairly new Dalton uniform was tarnished.

"Don't move, love. Stay where you are," the older boy said cautiously, kneeling down next to his friend, "I'm going to call Wes, have him bring me some stuff so I can clean you up, okay?"

"Hrmm," Kurt murmured softly, not wanting any help from the boys he was running away from. The younger boy closed his eyes, trying not to start crying again, though he couldn't look any weaker at this moment.

After Blaine got off the phone, he slowly reached for Kurt's hand. The younger one let him hold it, not wanting to fight with the man he loved anymore. The older boy started running the fingers of his free hand through Kurt's hair, something that would have normally made Kurt pull away, but he didn't care at this point. The fight was over; Blaine had won. And all Kurt wanted was to be with him.

But the younger boy still knew, or thought he knew, that Blaine just wanted to be friends.

Wes arrived soon, with a First Aid kit and a pair of jeans he's gotten from Kurt's dorm.

"Thanks," Kurt said softly and almost incoherently, as Blaine took the supplies, thanked Wes, and politely asked him to get back to the school.

The older boy let go of Kurt's hand and began, ever so carefully, cleaning the wounds on his face, singing to him as he went.

The song "My Heart" by Paramore was the first to come to Blaine's mind,

"_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your's

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your's  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)  
My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's  
My heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's  
My heart is..."

__And the tears came streaming back to Kurt's eyes; to think he was about to leave Blaine!

The older one applied the bandages and gave the jeans to Kurt so he could change. When he came back, Blaine wrapped him in his warm embrace. The younger never wanted to leave this! And then Blaine said something, something no one had ever said to Kurt, outside of his family. "I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

And then he tilted his face, closed his eyes, and kissed the younger boy passionately, his first, Kurt's second. There was no way Kurt could leave now.

Kurt pulled away, at a loss of breath and words; but then he sighed, "As I love you, Blaine Anderson."


End file.
